1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorized grain spreader used in conjunction with a grain bin to evenly distribute grain within the grain bin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, various methods have been used in an attempt to evenly and levelly distribute grain and the like within bins. Wurdeman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,529 discloses a grain spreader having a hopper disposed beneath an opening in the upper end of a grain bin and having slides disposed beneath the hopper for receiving grain from the hopper, the slides extending downwardly and outwardly from the hopper so that grain flowing therefrom can be distributed around the inside of the bin as the grain is deflected from the slides by deflectors spaced along the slides, the hopper having fins mounted therein at angles with respect to the vertical such that grain hitting the fins will cause the hopper and slides to rotate together.